warriorcatswikibyhawkyfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer:Hawkfrost1315
Hawkfrost - Evil till the last breath... Hi und willkommen auf meiner Seite!^^ Ich höre auf die Namen: Zucker, Hawky, Hawk, Jay, Crystal, Habicht Auf folgende Namen reagiere ich nicht:'' ''Frosti, Forsti 'LieblingsCharas:' *'Habichtfrost '- er ist einfach so süß, genial und geht so gechillt durchs Leben <3 *'Jayfeather '- zum Knuddeln süß und der beste Heiler ever <3 *'Cora '- sie ist spitze und voll süß <3 *'Geißel' - er is ne Legende!! The Fallen (Black) Angel <3 Einfach nur geil *'Mapleshade '- Monster xD <3 *'Wieselpfote '- sooo süß, er hätte Lichtherz verdient!! <3 *'Weißpfote '- sie passt so gut mit Birkenpfote zusammen und ist dazu noch voll lieb :3 *'Rußpelz '- knuddelig <3 hättest noch nicht so früh sterben sollen T-T *'Steinfell '- ich hatte dich so gerne <3 du wärst so ein guter Anführer gewesen T-T bei deinem Tod hab ich geheult ;( *'Dachspfote '- du warst soo mutig, Dachs'fang'. ich werde dich niiie vergessen <3 *'Regenpelz '- oh, du knuffiger Kater =3 ich liebe deine Art und ganz ehrlich, Regen''stern hört sich super an <3 *'Nassfuß '- ich hab dich lieb <3 *'Kaulquappe '- ich bewundere deinen Mut <3 Du hast alles getan um deine Geschwister zu retten und selbst bist du dabei umgekommen... T-T Meiner Meinung nach gehörst du in den SternenClan <3 'HassCharas: *Blattstern '- ich hasse die Art, wie du deinen Clan führst; schlechteste Anfüherin ever -_-" *'Brombeerkralle '- der größte Angsthase ever!! Er ist so ehrgeizig wie Tigerstern und denkt er wäre der beste Zweite Anführer und so einen Dreck -_-" Wie kann er nur sicher sein, dass er der beste ist, wenn er sich vor jedem Busch fürchtet? Feuerstern, dieses mäusehirnige Stück Fell, hätte Farnpelz oder Regenpelz zum neuen Zweiten Anführer ernennen sollen, denn er ist ein sehr erfahrener und treuer und nicht machtgieriger Krieger! -_-" *'Tigerstern '- warum vermiest du Rußpelz das Leben?? -_-"? *'Feuerstern' - Du Monster schickst Rußpelz einfach allein zurück ins alte Lager um Kräuter zu holen, obwohl die Zweibeiner fast alles zerstört haben? Was, wenn die Zweibeiner sie gefangen hätten?? -_-" *'Eichhornschweif '- keine Ahnung, ich mag dich einfach nicht -_-" Tust mir aber leid wegen Brombeerkralle! Manche Jungs sind echt so grausam !!!! T.T LieblingsPairings *blattseeXkrähenfeder *ampferschweifXfarnpelz *regenpelzXschwalbenschweif *eichhornschweifXaschenpelz *springschweifXscharfkralle *graustreifXsilberfluss (ich HASSE millie ! -_-") *rußpelzXkleinwolke wär airgendwie auch süß *rostfellXzedernherz *weißflügelXbirkenherbst *wieselpfoteXlichtherz 'Gelesene Bücher' 1.Staffel *'In die Wildnis' - die Coverkatze ist für mich Feuerpfote *'Feuer und Eis' - die Coverkatze ist für mich Feuerherz *'Geheimnis des Waldes' - die Coverkatze ist für mich Graustreif *'Vor dem Sturm' - die Coverkatze ist für mich Grauteich *'Gefährliche Spuren' - die Coverkatze ist für mich Wolkenschweif *'Stunde der Finsternis' - die Coverkatze ist für mich Feuerstern 2.Staffel *'Mitternacht '- die Coverkatze ist für mich Brombeerkralle *'Mondschein '- die Coverkatze ist für mich Federschweif *'Morgenröte '- die Coverkatze ist für mich Eichhornschweif *'Sternenglanz '- die Coverkatze ist für mich Blattsee *'Dämmerung '- die Coverkatze ist für mich Krähenfeder *'Sonnenuntergang '- die Coverkatze ist für mich Borkenpelz (nicht Brombeerkralle, weil er hatte schon die Ehre auf einem Cover zu sein; nicht Tigerstern, weil die Narbe am Nasenrücken fehlt) 'Special Adventures' *'Feuersterns Mission' 'Mangas' *'Tigerstern und Sasha' *'Rabenpfotes Abenteuer' *'Graustreif und Millie' **'*Der verlorene Krieger (englisch) '''Ich als Katze Mein Name ist Eiskristall (Icecrystal). Ich habe dunkelblaue Augen, blaugraue Fellfarbe, einen heller und dunkler getigerten Schweif, "bunte" Pfoten und "bunte" Ohren. Ich lebe im Dark Forest. 'Familie:' Mutter: Nebelfuß Vater: unbekannt Gefährte: Habichtfrost Halbbruder: Schilfbart Schwester: Feuerkristall 'Warum weile ich im Dark Forest?' Ich war noch nie wirklich brav. Eines Tages traf ich auf Habichtfrost und verliebte mich sofort in ihn. Ich wollte unbedingt zu ihm in den Dark Forest. Also tat ich alles für meine große Liebe - ALLES. Habichtfrost sagte mir, was ich zu tun hatte, um zu ihm zu kommen und ich tat es. Ich brachte Katzen um, stahl Beute und fütterte einem Jungen Todesbeeren. Obwohl ich spürte, dass das alles nicht richtig war, vertraute ich Habichtfrost mehr, denn seine Art und sein Charakter hatten mich gefangen. Als ich schließlich nicht mehr mit meiner Lebenssituation umgehen konnte, nahm ich mir das Leben. So kam ich zu meiner großen Flamme; Habichtfrost. Doch dieser verließ mich ganz plötzlich. Ich war am Boden zerstört und wollte mich nochmal umbringen, doch ich war ja schon tot. Jetzt wandel ich im Dark Forest, ohne Familie, ohne Hoffnung, ohne Liebe, ohne Glück. Ich werde für immer unglücklich sein und meine Taten, nur wegen der Liebe, nie vergessen... Kategorie:Benutzer